La Destinée des Coeurs Purs
by Alodis
Summary: Se situe après le 2x11 Torn . Et si Kahlan n'avait pas récupéré ses pouvoirs après que Zedd ai reformé l'amulette ? Mais pourquoi n'a t-elle pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs d'inquisitrice ?
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : £ly  
Titre : La destinée des Cœurs Purs.  
Disclaimer : La série est à son créateur original. Aucun personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, sauf ceux qui ne sont jamais apparus dans la série bien sur.  
Pairing : Richard/Kahlan  
Genre : Comme la série est fantastique ba fantastique. Et évidemment je suis une grande auteur de guimauve en tout genre donc xD Mais j'essaierai d'en mettre juste assez comme il faut ^^, cependant parfois je ne me contrôle plus alors voilà xD  
Résumé : Se situe après le 2x11 « Torn ». Et si Kahlan n'avait pas récupéré ses pouvoirs après que Zedd ai reformé l'amulette ? Mais pourquoi n'a t-elle pas retrouvé ses pouvoirs d'inquisitrice ?

-

Tout était paisible dans la forêt, seuls les cris de quelques animaux venaient troubler le silence. L'œil aux aguets du moindre mouvement, Cara faisait les alentours de leur campement afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas épiés ou autre chose. Comme tout les jours, elle avait pris le premier tour de garde. Cela lui permettait de réfléchir, de se vider l'esprit, chose dont elle avait pris l'habitude depuis son arrivée au sein de l'équipe qu'ils formaient désormais tout les quatre. La jeune femme pensa à Léo, sa manière de l'agacer, la manière qu'il avait de percer sa carapace qui, elle ne l'avouerait jamais, l'avait amusée et avait fait naître de nouveaux sentiments en son cœur. Secrètement, elle jalousait la force des sentiments qui liaient la Mère Inquisitrice et le Seeker. La Mord Sith laissa son esprit vagabonder ailleurs pendant que ses amis dormaient.

Dans son sommeil, Kahlan fronça les sourcils. Son rêve paraissait étrange, elle se trouvait dans une prairie mais Richard, Zedd et Cara n'étaient pas avec elle. Trois femmes la regardait, le visage souriant. Kahlan nota qu'elles ne semblaient pas menaçantes, tout de même, elle se méfia.

- Qui êtes vous ? leur demanda t-elle.  
- Cela importe peu répondit la femme brune au centre. Kahlan Amnell, la dernière des Inquisitrices. La disparition de vos pouvoirs n'est pas anodine.  
- Vous m'avez enlevé mes pouvoirs ? s'exclama Kahlan, étonnée.  
- En effet. Considérez ceci comme une bénédiction, un cadeau pour tout ce que vous avez accompli lui expliqua la femme blonde, à la droite de la brune.  
- Quand les récupérai-je ?  
- Lorsque la vie l'aura décidé. Vous pouvez désormais être avec l'homme que vous aimez sans avoir peur de faire de lui votre esclave. Savourez chaque moment passer avec lui.  
Sans un mot de plus, les trois femmes disparurent.  
- Attendez ! cria t-elle.

D'un coup, elle se réveilla en sursaut, la stupéfaction pouvait se lire sur son visage. Elle mit quelques temps à situer où elle reposait. Soulagée, elle soupira. Zedd ronflait comme à son habitude. Cara était sans doute dans les environs et Richard…disparu ! Non, il ne devait pas être loin. Effectivement puisque le voilà qui venait vers elle, le regard visiblement inquiet. Il prit la place près elle et chercha ses yeux bleus.

- Est ce que ça va ? Tu sembles troublée…  
- Ce n'est rien. Ça va.  
- Kahlan…souffla t-il en posant doucement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux sous le contact. Dis moi.  
- C'est juste un rêve, ça n'a pas d'importance.  
Il soutint son regard, lui disant sans mot qu'elle pouvait le lui dire. Tel pour lui prouver qu'il était à son écoute, il se mit à caresser sa joue.  
Elle savait qu'il ne renoncerait pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas.

- Mes pouvoirs, on me les a prit. Il y avait trois femmes. Elles m'ont dit que c'était un cadeau auquel j'avais droit. Que désormais je pouvais te toucher sans avoir peur murmura l'Inquisitrice. Je les aurais à nouveau quand la vie l'aura décidé.  
- Tu penses que c'est vrai ?  
- Oui. Richard si je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs…  
- Ne change pas qui tu es. Ni notre mission. On fera avec, jusqu'à ce que tu les ai à nouveau lui assura t-il.  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front puis sur ses lèvres. Baiser auquel elle répondit.  
- On devrait dormir.  
Elle acquiesça puis se rallongea sur le coté gauche, l'homme qu'elle aimait fit de même sur le droit. Ainsi face à face, elle ferma les yeux sachant qu'il veillait, là tout près.


	2. Chapter 2

I must say I've been surprised to see that some read this in another language *_*. Makes me smile =)

I can't write in English, sorry, I can read it but write =S And, I don't understand all the words so... xD

I wanted to thank you for the review anyway ^^ & hope you will like this chapter.

* * *

Lorsque l'Inquisitrice ouvrit les yeux à nouveau, le jour était à peine levé. Elle mit quelques secondes à sortir complètement du sommeil puis inspecta le camp de son regard. Zedd, Cara, Richard. Tous étaient là, elle sentit un profond soulagement l'envahir. Au vu de l'heure, elle ne jugea pas utile de les réveiller maintenant. Elle pouvait bien les laisser dormir encore un peu. Un sourire éclaira son visage quand elle constata que Richard se trouvait sur le dos et non plus sur le coté. Son air paisible la fit sourire encore plus. Kahlan ne put s'empêcher de poser sa main sur sa joue. Il ne s'éveilla pas pour autant. Ses pensées se dirigeaient toute vers son rêve. Intriguant, déconcertant. La jeune femme demeurait chamboulée par les mots prononcés. Elle se leva, ses pas la menèrent près d'un lac. Elle distingua les rayons du soleil levant sur l'eau. Une autre belle journée ensoleillée. Kahlan entreprit de s'asseoir assez loin de l'eau, de laisser son esprit réfléchir et d'essayer de trouver les réponses à ses questions.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Cara s'extirpait du sommeil à son tour suivit par le Seeker qui automatiquement posa les yeux où était censé être celle qu'il aimait, qui cependant n'y figurait pas.

- Elle ne doit pas être loin lui assura Cara.

Richard ne parut pas entendre la Mord Sith et s'enfonça dans les bois. La blonde s'activa de préparer le petit déjeuner passant outre le fait qu'elle détestait le faire.

Avec un sourire, Richard vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle, content de l'avoir retrouvée. Mais Kahlan ne remarqua pas sa présence jusqu'à ce qu'il l'appelle doucement.

- Kahlan…Kahlan…

- Richard ? s'étonna la jeune femme en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ? s'enquit-il, soucieux.

- Oui. En voyant son regard, elle s'empressa de le tranquilliser. Je vais bien, ne t'inquiètes pas dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Okay. Si tu veux en parler, tu sais que tu peux le faire.

Le calme les entoura, ils fixaient tout deux le paysage devant eux. Puis Kahlan le brisa, ce silence l'oppressait.

- Peut-être qu'on peut utiliser ce privilège maintenant suggéra t-elle en lui faisant face, un air espiègle sur le visage. Seulement si tu le veux aussi…termina t-elle dans un murmure.

- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je le veux… répondit le Seeker sur le même ton.

Il lia son regard chocolat au bleu de celui de l'inquisitrice puis rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Kahlan ferma les yeux d'anticipation. Les papillons dans son estomac et le désir dans ses veines ne cessaient de grandir, tout comme celui de son homme. Il l'embrassa d'abord avec douceur puis avec plus de ferveur. Tout s'embrasait en eux. Ils oubliaient où ils étaient, ce que subissait le monde, tout. Elle se retrouva bientôt au sol, Richard au dessus d'elle, comblant son corps tremblant d'envie, de multiples caresses et baisers. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre sans retenue, consumés par leur amour. Le regard brillant d'étoiles, elle déposa un dernier baiser sur le torse de son amour puis ferma les yeux, heureuse de pouvoir finalement partager ces moments intenses avec lui.


End file.
